creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Eri Amane/Przyjaciele których nie ma...
Samotność... znasz to prawda? To uczucie, które tylko przeszkadza Ci w twoim codziennym życiu. Ale zacznijmy od początku. Wstajesz pewnego dnia, i ni stąd ni z owąt, czujesz, że kogoś lub czegoś Ci brakuje. Nie chodzi mi o jakąś przytulanke, możesz pomyśleć o kimś kogo "kochasz" ale to też nie to. Czujesz, że czegoś właśnie Ci brakuje. Ignorujesz to wychodzisz gdzieś, do szkoły i tam spotykasz ludzi. Tych, których nie masz ochoty widzieć i tych, których chciało by się zatrzymać na zawsze ze sobą. Gadasz jak zawsze na interesujące ''Cię tematy, opowiadasz o tym co robiłaś ostatnio, ale czy tak naprawdę ich to interesuje? No nic, może i powiedziało się o słowo za dużo, ale i tak się już tego nie zmieni. Wybuchła mała sprzeczka po której i tak się pogodziłyście. Standardowy ciąg zdarzeń. Po szkole czy pracy wracasz z ''przyjaciółmi do domu, pyta się ktoś z nich czy idziesz na trochę do jego domu. Zastanawiasz się trochę ale skoro macie czas, to czemu nie? Idziesz, bawisz się tam świetnie, żartujesz, wygłupiasz się a nawet śpiewasz jakąś piosenkę. Trochę się zasiedziałaś, co? No nic musisz już wracać, do domu chwilę masz. Z 15 minut na piechotę. Przyjaciel ''Cię trochę odprowadza, jak zawsze się umawiacie "do połowy drogi". Żegnacie się i idziesz już dalej, znów to samo uczucie z rana. Denerwuje Cię to już no nie? Nie potrafisz określić dokładnie tego uczucia. Bo tak naprawdę nie wiesz czego Ci brak. Wracając jest tak...pusto i cicho. Ale to standard, prawda? Więc nie przejmujesz się tym i po prostu idziesz dalej, lecz to uczucie zdarza Ci się pierwszy raz. Więc czujesz się nieswojo. Docierasz do domu. Mamy nie ma, poszła gdzieś jak zwykle. Bracia? Pewnie u swoich dziewczyn. To może tata albo dziadek lub babcia? Nie, nie ma nikogo. Znów. No nic, siadasz, uczysz się chwilę, ale i tak nie chce Ci się dalej siedzieć nad książkami dzisiaj. A to co? Spływa Ci łza? Dlaczego, przecież nie jest Ci smutno. Twój schemat dnia został zakłócony przez jakąś pierdołę. No nic zdarza się. Odchodzisz od książek i zadań, siadasz przed komputerem i włączasz Facebooka czy inny chat. Gadasz z osobami, ''przyjaciółmi z internetu.' Jedna osoba ma nawet Twój numer telefonu. Nie dajesz go komukolwiek kto Cię o niego poprosi. Jesteś dobrze wychowana i wiesz o całym tym bezpieczeństwie w sieci. Spędzasz przechodząc z Facebooka na YouTube lub Creepypasta Wiki, jakieś 3 godziny. Ciągle czujesz to uczucie ale nie wiesz jak na nie zareagować więc je nadal ignorujesz. Przez to, że nie ma nikogo w domu, a naczytałaś się mnóstwo creepypast czujesz się trochę wystraszona. Nadchodzi ta godzina o której zazwyczaj już wychodzisz z jakichkolwiek portali, gdy nagle dostajesz wiadomość od osoby której nawet nie znasz. "Hej, co tam? Myślałaś kiedyś o samobójstwie? ^^" dostajesz tę wiadomość i nie wiesz za bardzo jak na nią zareagować. W końcu nieznana osoba pisze do Ciebie o samobójstwie. Może jej pomożesz? Może właśnie do Ciebie ona się zwróciła bo chce by ktoś jej pomógł z problemami? Odpisujesz. "No cześć, dobrze w miarę, a o co Ci chodzi z samobójstwem? Chcesz je popełnić?". Wciskasz wyślij i nie musisz czekać długo na odpowiedź, dosłownie chwilę to zajęło żeby ta osoba odpisała dość długą wiadomość. Jak by wiedziała, że dokładnie to napiszesz. "Nie, nie ^^ Ja nie chcę, no co ty. Myślałam, że Ty je popełnić chcesz. Dzisiaj jak Cię na ulicy widziałam wyglądałaś jak byś była zażenowana całym światem. Jak na mnie spojrzałaś przez chwilę to myślałam, że podejdziesz do mnie i mnie zabijesz. Coś się dzieje nie tak? Może Ci w czymś pomogę. ^^". Dziwne prawda? Przecież jak szłaś to nikogo nie było. Może znasz tę osobę? Nie raczej to możliwe nie jest. Masz mało osób w których gronie czujesz się dobrze i nikt by Tobie nie napisał o tym, że wyglądałaś jak byś chciała kogoś zabić. Co tu odpisać? Masz. Tak wreszcie po chwili odpisujesz "Może tak wyglądałam, ale zapewniam Cię, że nie chcę popełnić samobójstwa. I radzę Ci na przyszłość do nieznanej osoby nie pisać czegoś takiego, w ogóle skąd wiesz kim jestem?". Znów szybko odpisała. "Ha ha naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz? No nic, w końcu to rutyna no nie? Spotykałyśmy się kiedyś. Ale to nie istotne, zawszę Cię widzę jak wracasz. Tym razem wracałaś od Agaty? A tak w ogóle czemu płakałaś? Coś się stało? Zdałaś sobie w końcu sprawę z tego, że tak naprawdę nie ma kogoś takiego jak przyjaciel?" Zamurowało Cię. To coś Cię śledzi? Wmawiasz sobie to tylko. To osoba Cię pewnie zna i robi sobie głupie żarty. Jednak zastanawia Cię skąd ona wie o twoim płaczu nie? "Agnieszka? Żarty sobie robisz? To ty prawda? Wyszłaś w połowie poprzedniej rozmowy i myślałaś, że się nie domyślę, że to ty? >.> Naprawdę? Dobra skończ z tym bo zmęczona jestem. Kładę się. Dobranoc." Wylogowałaś się i trochę w pośpiechu poszłaś spać. Nie możesz usnąć? Rozpłakałaś się. Po raz pierwszy Ci się to zdarzyło? Pomyśl chwilę nad słowami tej osoby może zanim zaśniesz. Logicznie zazwyczaj myślisz więc myślałaś, że to ktoś kogo znasz. W to trafiłaś. Ale nie pamiętasz imienia ani nazwiska tej osoby. "Kurde! Skąd ona się urwała!" myślisz sobie. Ale o co jej chodziło z przyjaciółmi? Może coś jej zrobiłaś i teraz planuje się zemścić? Nie, to nie tak prawda? Nieważne śpij. '>< Budzisz się nad ranem około 3. Dlaczego? Sama nie wiesz. Ale czujesz, że dopiero coś się zaczęło. Nie możesz usnąć. Rozpłakujesz się znów. Siadasz przed komputerem i wchodzisz na portal. Ta osoba Ci coś odpisała. Nie masz zamiaru tego czytać i tak zniszczyła Ci już wieczór i nockę całą. Ale ciekawość Cię zżera więc już spojrzysz na to. "Nie nie jestem Agnieszką. Mam na imię Monika. Jakieś 6 lat temu jeszcze się przyjaźniłyśmy. Miałyśmy zawsze te same poglądy. A teraz coś przerwało moją rutynę, płacz i dziwne uczucie, że jestem otoczona fałszywymi ludźmi. Ciągle czułam, że ma się coś złego wydarzyć i proszę. Napisałam do Ciebie, chociaż nie chcemy już się znać. To coś znaczy. Myślę, że jesteś moim problemem. Zabij się. Zabij się. Zabij się. Twoi przyjaciele to gnidy. Nie ma prawdziwych przyjaciół. Oni zawsze oszukują. Samobójstwo to jedyny sposób! Uwierz mi!". Panika ogarnia Twoim ciałem przez to, że ona miała te same odczucia co ty, nie wierzyłaś już w nic poza tym, że wszyscy ludzie są fałszywi. Postanawiasz więcej nie odzywać się do "Moniki". Faktycznie przyjaźniłaś ''się z kimś o imieniu Monika ale nie pamiętasz za bardzo jak ona wygląda. Wychodzisz z portalu i siadasz na łóżku przykrywając się lekko kołdrą ale nie możesz usnąć. '><' Już jest ta godzina, że trzeba się szykować do szkoły. Nie usnęłaś już tej nocy, wzięłaś prysznic, zjadłaś coś na szybko spakowałaś się ubrałaś się i wyszłaś do szkoły. Starasz się zapomnieć o tym co napisała Ci Monika, ale na każdym kroku widzisz to, o czym powiedziała Ci ona tej nocy. Wchodzisz do szkoły spotykasz tych samych ludzi co zawsze ale... nie masz ochoty się do nich odezwać, co nie? Podchodzą do Ciebie ale ty mówisz, że nie masz nastroju na rozmawianie i wolała byś posiedzieć samotnie. ''Przyjaciele odeszli śmiejąc się przy tym, myśleli pewnie, że ich nie słychać. Ale akurat teraz, gdy wpadłaś w pierwszy dołek oni po prostu musieli się z tego śmiać, nie da się inaczej to tylko głupie istoty. Parę razy nauczyciel przyłapuje Cię na nieuważaniu, ale masz zawsze wymówkę. Uczysz się dobrze więc uchodzi Ci to gładko. Po szkole nie odzywając się do nikogo idziesz do domu, nawet nie zauważasz starych koleżanek. Wchodzisz do domu, pusto, znów. Płaczesz. "Dlaczego znów płaczę?! Przecież samotność jest moim przyzwyczajeniem". Myślisz, że płacz Ci w czymś pomoże? Oczywiście, że nie. Ocierasz łzy i siadasz do lekcji. Nie skupiasz się na nauce. Masz ciągle o wszystkich dniach jakie przeżyłaś do tej pory i uświadamiasz sobie, że i tak nikt nie zauważy twojego zniknięcia. Na dodatek zaczęło padać. Nie znosisz burzy. Jest smutna i szara. Cały pokuj został wypełniony szarością co pognębiło Twój smutek który i tak był już wystarczająco głęboki. Z płaczem idziesz po żyletkę. Co ty chcesz zrobić? Myślisz, że kogoś będzie obchodzić, że się potniesz? Wiesz dobrze, że nie. Pocięłaś sobie lekko rękę. Ulżyło Ci, prawda? Nie są to głębokie cięcia, da się je znieść, nawet nie bolało. Masz teraz w dupie wszystkich i wszystko. Chcesz nawet kogoś zabić. Ale czekaj chwilę. Przecież masz jeszcze uczucia, masz uczucie samotności które nigdy Cię nie opuści. Będziesz na nie zdana do końca swojego życia, krótkiego życia jak mniemam. A miałaś tylko popisać na chacie. ''>< '' Tak, właśnie tak. Przeżyłam to wszystko. Teraz co noc płaczę przed snem, więc muszę brać tabletki na senne, budzę się o 3 i siedzę tak na łóżku, chodzę do psychologa, jestem zimną, oschłą suką. Mam fałszywych przyjaciół. Moim najlepszym przyjacielem jest teraz sznur na którym mam się powiesić. MAM WSZYSTKIEGO DOŚĆ. Ciągnie się za mną to wszystko, widzę to czego nie chciałam nigdy u nikogo widzieć, uczucia! Tak, UCZUCIA! To jest coś czego nie mogę znieść, patrzę na wszystkich i po prostu chce mi się rzygać, a wszystko przez jedną nic nie znaczącą osobę! Dokładnie 28.09.2015 popełnię samobójstwo. O 12 w południe powieszę się za miastem. A chciałam tylko jakiejś zmiany w moim nudnym życiu... . . . Hej, co tam?^^ Myślałaś kiedyś o samobójstwie?^^ Moja pierwsza creepypasta więc proszę o wyrozumiałość :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach